User talk:Rorek I
03:58, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Refreshing... Featured Users Hi 14:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey Secret!! 01:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Secret, I noticed this wiki didn't have any active , so since you seem to be very active I've given you the rights. You may now use to promote other users to admin if needed. (Please choose wisely!) Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 23:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 00:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Michael, if you give me my admin rights back I promise I won't edit yours or Edwin's user page again....I'll even put a brief signed document right here. :P My page Contact 19:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank you.... :D "I hope you have learned your lesson..." Arbiter 05:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't lecture me Deathwalker....I was just messing around, but you had to take it personally.... 'ello So are you a bureaucrat now? Arbiter 00:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Yes... Yes... I am, Edwin... Now, you can make me an admin! :D Please? My page Contact 01:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hm... Okay... There. Thank you, your secretness. -Laughs- Ok. -Sigh- Looks like I've gotten myself hated on shy guy wiki...-- 20:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Not my fault, Hero. And you don't like me either. But I don't mind you... I like you... Just you don't like me... I like that you help out my wiki... Thanks for that... Hee-Hee. Huh? Where'd you get the idea that I don't like you?-- 22:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Subconciously, you don't like me... You may not feel it... But it's there... Oh! You're just joking! Oh, thank God.-- 22:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) No... I'm not... I think that you don't like me... Why wouldn't I like you? Because people are like that to me... Secret, you've become a close friend of mine. I do like you! Yeah... Uh... Right... Well, you know what I mean! Really, though, it's really great that I finally got to meet other people who share the same interest as me. Thank you for that.-- 22:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) "...am I intruding?" Arbiter 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 No... You're not, Deathwalker... ...-- 23:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) If you're going to leave something on my page, Hero... Make sure it is something of significance... Ummm...Secret? Do you live anywhere near Zach? I could drive to his house right now... It's only about ten minutes away... And I go to the same school with him... Do you know if he's okay? I just heard some disturbing news on shy guy wiki. What news? I shall go check... I hope I'm not invading his privacy. (Michael speaking) Hm... Then it's no wonder why he hasn't been to school recently... I was wondering where he was... Though... I don't know his exact address... I would go... -Sighs- I hope he is okay... It would be disturbing for that to happen. Does he really have a sister? That... I don't know... Well...I have to go. Please, keep me updated.-- 23:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Well... Okay... What? Is something wrong? Huh? Nothing is wrong... I'm just busy... Okay. I'll see ya', then. Oh... Okay... "His sister died? Oh my God, that's terrible... I have five siblings, and I can't imagine losing any of them. That must be a terrible experience... I hope he's o.k. ..." Arbiter 01:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ICON I think it's about time we make a new icon for this wiki. I agree. My page Contact 18:23, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm here!!! Finally, right? But I'm just going to say that I have over a thousand edits on my wiki and this isn't counting the number of edits I have here or elsewhere. And there are at least 441 articles there too. You really should edit some more there Micheal. And by the way I'm in Florida now... wait you already knew that... and (sigh) yes. I do have a sister. I just tried to protect her indentity by saying that I created another account for myself. You know how it is with people having to protect those they don't want to see dead. I almost lost her once which was as you know a couple of weeks ago but she seemed to have just pulled a cruel joke on me... basically I got punked. I wouldn't have thought she'd ever do that but I wouldn't think twice about my big brother not pulling that kind of stunt. I'm starting to ramble so I'll end this conversation here and wish for you to start editing at the Shy Guy Wiki as well as here. 21:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) hehehe hello... Yeah? 22:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) whats up secret? 22:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Secret? It's me Zach! Or otherwise known as Thefallenangel407. 22:45, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Halloweeeeeeen!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!-- 18:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Happy Halloween. Yay! Life! Hurray!! Pain, agony, suffering... N-no. No! That's...not cool...-starts crying- Oh, by the way, Secret...Zach says it's okay if you delete his account here. He says he's never coming back. I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, but I swear, I think there's really something wrong with him.-- 19:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Aw... Does Zach hate me? No. Now he hates me. You knew he was lying about a lot of things, right? I knew many things... I'm not a heart breaker... I didn't want to hurt you... That's too bad. He used to be a very good contributor to this site. My page Contact 19:36, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That was very kind of you, Secret. I'm sorry to ask you about this, but do you know if he's suicidal? I'm not sure about that. After I called him out on lying, he threatened suicide. I just don't know what to do anymore. Oh... Ah! Never mind. He's probably lying about that, too. Why don't we just drop it? Okay. Well...what do you think? I'm sorry, I'm just really looking for other opinions here. I'm just going to drop it... Zach left Texas... So I don't know anything about him anymore... Okay. Sounds good. I'm sorry about all the trouble that has transpired. What trouble? I don't see any trouble.